


Stimulation

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joan is all over her.





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Miss Kakes.

Joan was everywhere. Vera smelled her coconut-scented shampoo. She heard her breathing. She felt her hands all over her nude skin. Joan’s palms were soft - surprisingly soft. Why were they so soft? How come they weren't roughened like her own?

She realised it didn't matter once two digits entered her and others brushed across her centre. It didn't matter at all. Dear Lord up above, it felt amazing. Vera was unsure she had ever felt like this before. It was all-encompassing. It was magnificent. It was Joan.

Soft lips - again, so remarkably soft - closed around her nipple and she thought she either was going to die from pleasure or she had already arrived in heaven. Vera heard a choked uttering of: “Don't stop.” She wouldn't realise it had been her own voice until hours later. Joan was pulling moans and cries out of her she didn't know she was capable of producing. 

She was so close to her grand finale. So close to her climax...so close...


End file.
